


Fallen in die Dunkelheit

by ArianBlodeuwedd



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), wankil studio
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianBlodeuwedd/pseuds/ArianBlodeuwedd
Summary: Tout ce que Thomas avait désiré, c'était connaître ce que les autres appelaient "liberté". Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit de goûter à ce fruit défendu pour les gens comme lui? Il allait se forger un chemin jusqu'à elle. Peu importe le prix.
Relationships: Laink/Terracid, Terracid/Laink, Terraink - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Fiche explicative

Avant de commencer cette fic, quelques mises au point: 

Ceci est un omegaverse, c'est à dire un UA où il existe 3 sous genres pour les humains: 

Alphas, bétas et omégas. 

**Beta** : catégorie de la population qui gouverne car ils sont les plus nombreux (environ 90% de la population). Les betas ne produisent pas de phéromones contrairement aux deux autres genres car ils ne possèdent pas de glandes (l'endroit qui est marqué lors de la liaison entre 2 humais) à l'arrière du cou. Ils occupent tous métiers même s'il y en a pas mal qui sont chercheurs ou politiciens. Les betas ne connaissent pas de rut ni de chaleur. Ceci est dû à l'absence de sécrétion des phéromones.

 **Alpha** : représentent 5% de la population, généralement engagés dans les métiers de sécurité et qui manipulent des armes. Les caractéristiques générales sont une taille et une musculature plus importante que chez un beta ou un omega. Ils peuvent se laisser submerger par leurs hormones s'ils ne possèdent pas un bon contrôle ou qu'ils ont déjà un caractère explosif. Ils connaissent le rut à partir de 16/17 ans (âge moyen du premier rut). Ils possèdent un nœud qui apparaît lors de leur premier rut et qui grossit lors de l'accouplement pour assurer la fécondation de leur partenaire. Ils sont particulièrement plus sensibles lors de leur rut, pouvant devenir possessifs et dangereux. 

**Omega** : sont l'autre 5%. Ils sont vus comme les plus "faibles et fragiles" par les beta, ce qui a imposé à cette classe une image négative. Ils sont considérés comme tel dû à leur physique petit et gracieux, mais également leur docilité. Cela est en réalité un avantage. Grâce à leur petit corps, ils sont plus agiles et possèdent une plus grande mobilité, pouvant réaliser des choses que les autres classes ne peuvent faire. Leur docilité est un moyen d' "endormir" la méfiance des autres pour mieux les attaquer, les plongeant dans un faux sentiment de sécurité. Des 3 classes, les omegas sont en fait les plus dangereux, n'hésitant pas à être sanguinaires et à utiliser tous les moyens permis pour éliminer la cible. Ils connaissent des chaleurs en même temps que les alphas, mais ils deviennent plus agressifs et n'hésitent pas à en tuer un si celui-ci essaye de se forcer sur eux. Un omega est particulièrement protecteur de ses petits et possessif de son compagnon. Ils possèdent une glande à l'arrière du cou ou à la jonction de l'épaule avec le cou (comme les alpha) qui sera mordu lors de l'accouplement.

De plus, des sujets importants et sensibles seront abordés, tel que le sexe, le meurtre, le viol (implicite ou non) etc.... Donc si vous êtes une âme sensible ou quelqu'un de jeune, _NE LISEZ PAS CETTE FIC!_ Si vous décidez quand même de la lire tout en faisant parti d'une des 2 catégories cités, ne venez SURTOUT pas vous plaindre en commentaire. ** _Je_** suis **_responsable_** de ce que ** _j'écris_** mais ** _PAS_** de ce que **_VOUS_** lisez! 

J'espère que vous aurez pris le temps de lire cette fiche explicative. Elle pourrait être modifiée dans le futur si besoin. Mais il est important de la lire pour comprendre cet omegaverse.

Sur ces mises au point, je vous souhaite bonne lecture!


	2. Chapter 2

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme tant d'autres, rien le démarquait cette journée. La monotonie se répétait inlassablement, telle une vieille boîte à musique déraillée. Se lever, prendre le premier repas, s'entraîner, passer des tests, s'entraîner, une pause, second repas... Cette vie n'avait aucun goût, aucune saveur. Cette existence dans cet endroit ne connaissait que le gris et le blanc, ne montrant uniquement qu'un dénuement total de plaisir, de joie et de sensation. C'est la principale raison pour laquelle, Thomas ou plus communément appelé numéro 6427, allait changer cela. Aujourd'hui, marquerait le jour du premier changement. Il voulait explorer ce que les supérieurs appelaient "le monde extérieur", découvrir tant de choses, les ressentir... Numéro 6427 voulait connaître ce qu'était cette fameuse Liberté, la rencontrer et l'accueillir. Cette douce inconnue l'intriguait, et c'est ce qui le rendait déterminé à réaliser son plan. Aujourd'hui serait la fin de cette errance et l'abandon de ce nom imposé. Tout était déjà organisé minutieusement, dans son esprit. Il connaissait chaque horaire de chaque employé, leurs positions, les relèves, les issus existantes et possibles, la durée de chaque trajet d'un point A à un point B. Tout était parfaitement enregistrer, ne voulant laisser de côté aucune chose qui pourrait compromettre son plan. Le seul inconvénient qui pourrait le gêner serait celui d'attendre que la nuit tombe, cette dernière lui faciliterait la tâche. Thomas releva la tête pour admirer son reflet dans le petit miroir suspendu au-dessus du lavabo.Un jeune homme se tenait devant lui, une peau qui reflétait une pâleur un peu inquiétante, dû à l'enfermement constant et l'impossibilité de sortir. Des boucles sombres et molles reposaient sur sa tête, juste au-dessus de yeux marrons, vide d'émotions, froids. Les joues du jeune homme étaient un peu creuses, démontrant un régime un peu strict. Thomas regarda ensuite son propre corps, ce corps qu'il haïssait. Il ne put y penser plus qu'il fut sorti de ses pensées par un coup brusque sur sa porte.

"Sors! C'est l'heure!"

Ah, c'est vrai qu'il était déjà l'heure du dîner. Dans quelques heures, il se tirera d'ici ! Le jeune homme se rendit machinalement dans le réfectoire, faisant la queue parmi tant d'autres dans une ligne uniforme pour un ragoût sans saveurs. A croire que les dirigeants faisaient exprès de les empêcher au maximum de connaître une once de bonheur. Pour une fois, Thomas profita de la routine pour continuer à réfléchir à ce soir tout en faisant machinalement ses affaires. De retour dans ce qui lui servait de chambre, il s'assied sur le lit, fixant un des murs, se remémorant son plan. Encore et encore.

_1\. Attendre 23 heures._

_2\. Sortir et tourner à droite. Eviter les caméras. Une à l'est, l'autre à l'ouest._

_3\. Profiter des angles morts pour filer dans le couloir reliant le bloc C au bloc D._

_4\. Installer le matériel à la neuvième fenêtre après l'avoir déverrouillé._

_5\. Une fois en bas, se frotter de la terre et de l'herbe sur soi pour masquer l'odeur._

_6\. Traverser le champ de mine et la rivière sans se faire attraper par les gardiens_. 

_Et enfin il pourra commencer à connaître cette liberté._

Thomas savait qu'au moindre faux pas, tout pouvait basculer. Une erreur et tous ces mois passés à planifier son évasion n'auront servi à rien. Une seule et c'était... 

_La mort._

C'était tout ce qu'il aura s'il se rate. Mais il ferait tout pour réussir. Il refuse de passer le reste de cette misérable vie ici! De servir d'outil, d'arme, juste pour leur plaisir. Continuer à subir encore et encore, inlassablement leurs expériences et entraînements pour toujours devenir encore meilleur à tuer. Son regard dériva du mur pour atterrir sur le petit réveil près de son lit, lisant les chiffres rouges. 21h30. Parfait. Ça voulait dire que le gardien était déjà passé pour inspecter les cellules, vérifiant si chaque homme étant dans la leur. Il pouvait désormais se préparer. Se levant, Thomas se dirigea dans sa salle de bain et se positionna devant un emplacement du mur. Se baissant, il posa ses mains sur une dalle et commença à la déplacer doucement. Petit à petit, le carreau glacé s'enleva pour laisser voir des petits sachets. Le bouclé les sortit doucement un par un, faisant attention à ne pas abîmer le contenu. Une fois tous sortis, il les ouvrit pour les laisser sur le sol, vérifiant tout ce qu'il avait. Ses yeux analysaient son matériel qui était composé de trois armes de poing, deux recharges de cinquante balles chacune qu'il avait pris soin de mettre dans un porte-cartouche et le reste dans une sacoche qui pouvait s'accrocher à la cuisse. Il y avait également deux couteaux à crans, une paire gantelets en cuir sans doigts avec sur le dos une fine plaque métallique. Ce n'était pas beaucoup mais c'était déjà mieux que rien, au moins il pourra se défendre. Thomas alla dans sa chambre et revint avec une pile d'objets. Il se déshabilla pour changer de tenue, délaissant son uniforme blanc pour un t-shirt manches courtes noir près du corps afin de maximiser ses mouvements et un pantalon militaire kaki et des bottes de combat noires. Il en avait profité pour également enfiler un gilet par balles, ne voulant prendre aucun risque et avait déjà rangé son équipement dans les poches, son porte-cartouche déjà autour de la taille. Comme touche finale, il avait couvert le bas de son visage jusqu'au nez d'un masque en tissu noir également. Vérifiant une dernière fois s'il avait tout, il retourna dans la chambre et vit qu'il était l'heure. Le jeune homme entrouvrit sa porte, vérifiant discrètement de chaque côté que la voie était libre. Une fois assuré que c'était sûr, il sortit de la cellule et s'enfonça dans le couloir et arriva rapidement mais sûrement jusqu'au point des deux caméras. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire s'était attendre que sa seule ouverture possible apparaisse. Malheureusement, il lui était impossible de pirater les caméras de surveillance, car cela pouvait le faire repérer dû au programme qui prévenait instantanément si quelqu'un essayait d'entrer dans le système. Et même si c'était possible, cela montrerait rapidement que l'un des cobayes s'était enfui. 

Thomas devait faire vite, car son ouverture ne durait que 4 secondes 2. La moindre erreur ici le condamnait, et ce n'était que le premier obstacle. Sa patience paya lorsque les 2 caméras furent à leur point mort. Il n'hésita pas un instant et se précipita silencieusement pour s'éloigner au plus vite des deux appareils. Continuant son chemin, se cachant lorsqu'un garde n'était pas loin, le bouclé arriva enfin dans le couloir reliant les 2 blocs. Il compta les fenêtres jusqu'à arriver à la neuvième et l'ouvrit. Posant ses pieds sur le bord, il tendit son corps jusqu'à ce que sa main atteignit le rebord un peu courbé du toit et sentit quelques chose de rugueux. Thomas revint sur le sol froid du bâtiment et ne tarda pas à accrocher la corde solidement, avant de vérifier la solidité du noeud. Passant une jambe puis la seconde, il commença à descendre le long du mur. Lorsqu'il fut enfin à 2 mètres du sol, le bouclé sauta et effectua une roulade pour amortir sa chute. Attrapant une poignée de terre et d'herbe, le petit se frotta sur tous les endroits dégageant des senteurs, derrière les oreilles, la nuque et les poignets. Même s'il avait appliqué du baume bloquant ses hormones, il n'allait pas prendre le risque. Sans perdre une seconde, le fugitif courut sans se retourner, atteignant rapidement le champs de mine. Fermant les yeux, il se remémora mentalement le chemin et le positionnement de chaque mine. Ni une ni deux, ses pas le guidèrent à travers ce chemin de la mort. Mais à peine eut il réussi, que des cris se firent derrière lui. Thomas vit derrière lui des gardes qui se dirigeaient dans sa direction. Courant pour sa vie, il s'engouffra rapidement dans la forêt, tentant de semer ses poursuivants. La végétation était dense, les arbres étaient imposants, seule la lune et les lampes des gardes éclairaient les alentours. Thomas fit un dérapage sec, se cachant derrière un arbre et laissa les gardes le dépasser. Lorsque le dernier passa, il l'attrapa en le tirant brutalement le faisant tomber avant de se mettre sur lui et de l'égorger d'un coup sec, masquant ses cris avec sa main. Il fouilla le cadavre, récupérant l'arme de longue portée, ses lunettes de vision nocturnes, sa lampe et ses munitions. Ils le croyaient être la proie, alors qu'il était le chasseur. Laissant le corps se vidant de ses fluides, il prit la direction des gardes qui restaient son dernier obstacle.

Le fugitif retrouva rapidement les hommes, tous des alpha, 5 en tout. Il réussit à grimper dans l'un des arbres, profitant du feuillage touffu comme position. Avec un œil fermé, il visa le premier homme, sa tête apparaissant dans le viseur. Sans hésitation, son doigt appuya sur la gâchette, envoyant la balle qui se logea dans l'arrière du crâne et ressortit par l'avant, le sang giclant sur la végétation. Le plus proche se retourna à l'entente de la chute du corps. Il releva la tête, cherchant Thomas, du regard tout en braquant son arme. Thomas ne tarda pas à l'achever non plus. Se déplaçant dans un autre arbre pour se rapprocher des deux autres. Eux non plus, ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre les deux morts. Maintenant, il n'en restait plus qu'un, mais ce dernier n'était pas en vue. Il entreprit de descendre et de le chercher. Analysant tout du regard, le corps tendu, entièrement concentré pour le trouver, il se retourna au craquement d'une branche et commença à tirer. Le dernier alpha, qui avait raté son embuscade, tira également. Malheureusement, les munitions ne tardèrent pas à manquer, mais aucun n'avait réussi à achever l'autre. L'alpha jeta son arme et fonça sur le plus petit, assénant un coup que Thomas para avec l'arme qu'il jeta juste après pour sortir un des couteaux à cran. Le combat au corps-à-corps débuta, les deux appliquant les techniques qui leur avaient été inculquées. Thomas se baisse pour esquiver un coup de poing et répliqua en lui blessant le bras, lui offrant une grande coupure. Si l'autre avait l'avantage du poids et de la taille, Thomas avait celui de l'agilité et de la rapidité. A cause du combat qui s'éternisait, le baume qu'il s'était appliqué avait presque disparu, laissant apparaître son odeur. Le plus petit vit les yeux de l'alpha s'écarquiller avant que celui-ci ne prit un sourire malsain.

"Qui l'aurait cru? Pendant tout ce temps il y avait-" 

Il ne put en dire plus, Thomas ayant profité de cet instant pour égorger l'alpha qui eut une expression choquée avant de s'effondrer par terre. Sans savoir pourquoi, Thomas continua à poignarder le corps, laissant sa violence se déchaîner, plantant de plus en plus profondément la lame à chaque coup. Au bout d'un moment, le bouclé s'arrêta, le souffle haletant, admirant le visage lacéré et sanglant sous lui. Il se releva, titubant légèrement de fatigue et releva la tête, regardant le ciel étoilé. Son corps trembla légèrement avant qu'un fou rire maniaque le prit. Enfin! Enfin il était libre! Plus jamais il n'aura à y retourner! Lorsqu'il fut calmé, il lâcha un soupir et récupéra ce que le cadavre avait. Une fois finit, Thomas se releva et s'enfonça encore plus dans les bois, tournant le dos.

_C'est à partir de maintenant que sa nouvelle vie commence._


	3. Chapter 3

Il s'était passé quelques jours, plus exactement 16 jours depuis l'évasion de Thomas du centre et ce dernier profitait de cette délivrance. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il se serait plaint de ne pas avoir le luxe qu'était l'eau courante et chaude, un lit, de la nourriture... Mais le bouclé s'en fichait. Il avait été entraîné pour survivre dans des lieux sans accès à quoique ce soit et jusqu'à présent, il s'en sortait parfaitement. Thomas avait réussi à attraper un chevreuil et l'achever, gardant ce qu'il voulait conserver grâce à un boucan et à trouver des baies ainsi que des racines comestibles. Cette petite paix ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à avancer, ne voulant prendre aucun risque à se faire retrouver par les gardes qui pourraient être à sa poursuite. A chaque déplacement, il n'oubliait pas de jeter ses déchets dans un cour d'eau ou de les enterrer, mettant un cadavre d'animal pour duper les possibles canins les accompagnant. Mais la chose la plus importante à ne pas oublier était de camoufler son odeur, alors à chaque fois, le brun enlevait la terre sèche de ses poignets et sa nuque pour en remettre une plus humide. Pour les autres endroits, il appliquait une mixture qu'il concoctait avec certaines sortes de bais et un peu de sève. Ce n'était pas super mais c'était une nécessité de la plus haute importance.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait eu aucune trace de poursuite, ce qui l'arrangeait beaucoup, le détendant petit à petit mais sa garde restait présente. Thomas releva la tête, son regard tourné vers le ciel, profitant de cette vaste mer et de ses joyaux. Son regard cherchait en particulier une certaine constellation qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver. Tombant sur Crux, il traça de son doigt une ligne droite partant du trait horizontal. Le bouclé sourit en voyant qu'il allait dans la bonne direction. C'était une bonne nouvelle, cela signifiait qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus du centre qui se trouvait au nord-est. C'était dommage qu'il n'ait pas de carte de la région afin de mieux se repérer, lui permettant également d'éviter les lieux en lien avec cet endroit et mieux calculer son trajet. Thomas continuait de boire du regard cette robe céleste resplendissante, ne voulant pas regretter un fait aussi quelconque. Jamais il ne pourrait se désintéresser de ce spectacle. Décidant que la pause avait assez durée, le jeune fuyard se releva et reprit sa route, marquant mentalement le chemin afin de ne pas tourner en rond.Ses pas continuaient de le guider, le dirigeant vers un endroit inconnu, signifiant à la fois l'aventure mais la découverte. Thomas savait que les humains habitaient dans des villes et village, mais il se demandait comment ils vivaient, se procuraient des denrées... Ce genre de choses. C'était évident que ces personnes n'avaient pas la même vie que la sienne, que ce devait bien être différent. Mais ça ne le rendait que légèrement curieux. Après tout, ces gens sont _normaux_ , contrairement à lui, possédant des choses qu'il n'avait pas et n'aurait sans doute jamais. La liberté était l'une d'entre elles. Mais maintenant il la possédait, l'avait goûté, et déterminé à la garder. Deux des autres choses qu'il ne posséderait jamais : les sentiments et les émotions. Depuis son arrivée au centre, le personnel avait bien fait en sorte que chacun d'entre eux oublie ce que cela voulait dire, les effaçant pour mieux les programmer après. Qu'est-ce qu'une arme avec des sentiments ? Pour eux, ça signifiait une arme défectueuse, pouvant se retourner contre eux, et ça, ils ne voulaient en prendre aucun risque.

Sortant de ses pensées à l'entente d'un bruit, le bruit caractéristique d'une brindille craquant sous le poids d'un pas, Thomas tendit instinctivement son corps, sa main se dirigeant naturellement vers le fourreau de son couteau. Ses doigts se refermaient autour du manche froid et métallique, le sortant silencieusement et le tint à la hauteur de son torse, prêt à se défendre. Se dirigeant silencieusement vers la source du bruit, le bouclé se rapprocha le plus près possible sans se faire repérer et sauta sur la cause de la perturbation. Un cri s'y échappa et une tentative de se débattre et se libérer commença, mais fut vite arrêtée par une balayette effectuée par Thomas qui mit l'inconnu à terre. Ne perdant pas une seconde, il lui fit une clé de bras et plaqua la lame froide et dure contre la gorge de cet être mystère, le stoppant net.

« Qui es-tu ? Es-tu l'un d'entre eux ? Tu as une minute pour répondre ou je n'hésiterai pas à t'achever. »

A la voix froide et sans émotions de Thomas, le corps sous lui se tendit un peu plus, son instinct lui dictant que le bouclé n'hésiterait pas à lui ôter la vie.

"L'un d'entre eux? Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles! Je te le jure! Je n'ai rien fait! Je vis simplement un peu plus loin et je cherchais des ressources! Rien de plus, promis!"

Thomas contempla pensivement sa cible, analysant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne semblait pas être un membre de là-bas, sa gestuelle le prouvait en plus de sa panique. Aucun d'entre eux n'agira comme ça. Même s'ils faisaient la comédie, leur gestuelle les trahirait. Il décida de croire cet homme, pas avant de ce rappeler un élément des aveux. Si, ce que cet humain avait dit était vrai, alors ça voulait dire qu'il connaissait la région et possédait donc une carte.

"Je vais te lâcher et me relever. A la moindre attaque, je t'égorge, est-ce clair?"

Au hochement de tête, Thomas lâcha en premier le bras, écarta la lame du couteau de la gorge et se releva. Ne quittant pas des yeux l'autre, il l'analysa du regard. Il était bien évidemment un homme, peut-être de son âge. Sa taille dépassait la sienne d'au moins dix bon centimètres, et sa carrure plus large. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il pouvait le dominer. Sa tenue se composait uniquement d'une paire de baskets, d'un t-shirt surmonté d'une veste en jean et d'un pantalon sombre. A priori, il ne possédait aucune arme sur lui, ce qui était avantageux pour Thomas, même si il pouvait le manipuler facilement, il ne fallait jamais être imprudent. Son regard suivit le mouvement d'une de ses mains, passant dans ses courts cheveux châtain. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus, ce fut le regard d'un bleu qu'il n'avait jamais vu. La seule fois où il avait vu des yeux bleus, c'était sur un de ses congénères, mais les siens étaient fades et vides. Les autres possédaient tous des yeux marrons. Ce regard rempli de vie était une bouffée d'air frai par rapport à ceux vidés des gens que Thomas avait côtoyé.

"Je m'appelle Damien, je peux savoir qui est mon agresseur?"

Le fameux agresseur ne fit que fixer du regard l'homme qui se faisait appeler Damien. Il préférait ne rien dire, cela valait mieux puisque tout ce qu'il savait de lui, c'était son nom et qu'il vivait dans le coin. Au manque de réponse, le plus grand se sentait un peu mal à l'aise et ne savait où poser son regard.

"Je vois que t'es pas trop bavard en fait... Je sais que c'est fou de proposer ça mais, tu peux venir chez moi. Tu sembles être perdu et ça me ferait mal de te laisser comme ça. Je sais que tu peux te débrouiller et tout et que-"

Thomas regardait l'autre s'emmêler les pinceaux dans son discours. Il avait raison, c'était un fou de proposer à un inconnu de venir chez soi. De plus, Thomas pouvait facilement le tuer pendant son sommeil, et ce, dans le plus grand des silences. Mais il avait également raison dans le fait que le bouclé ne connaissait aucunement la région, augmentant la possibilité de se perdre et de retourner là-bas par une simple erreur. Remarquant que le plus grand avait arrêté de parler. Le regardant dans l'espoir d'une réponse, le fugitif hocha la tête, acceptant de le suivre. L'homme eut un sourire et semblait se détendre à sa réponse. Curieux. Peut-être que les gens réagissent tous comme ça. Prenant son sac, tombé lors de l'altercation, il se tourna vers Thomas.

"Bien! Allons-y alors! Tu vas voir c'est pas loin! Si tu veux, quand on y sera, tu pourras prendre une douche! Je dis pas que tu sens mauvais! C'est juste que, t'es couvert de terre et tout..."

Cette déclaration fut la seule prononcé pendant le trajet qui s'effectua dans le silence. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver chez le plus grand. C'était une toute petite maison en pierres, la végétation la recouvrant à certains endroits. Laissant l'autre passer devant, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et la première chose que fit Thomas fut d'observer la pièce. C'était simple, il y avait une grande pièce à vivre dans laquelle se trouvait deux fauteuils, une table basse, une cheminée et une rocking chair. Au sol y était un tapis circulaire qui avait l'air doux et les murs peints d'une douce couleur crème. Mais ce qui attirait l'attention de Thomas, ce fut l'ancienneté des meubles et les quelques ombres se trouvant aux murs, indiquant qu'il y avait eux des cadres. C'était comme si cet homme cachait quelque chose.

Le regard planté dans le dos de l'autre, Thomas décida de rester le moins de temps possible ici, ne voulant prendre aucun risque et habitué à se débrouiller seul. Regardant sans dire un mot l'autre partir, expliquant qu'il allait lui préparer des vêtements de rechange et un bain, il resta planté là, ne sachant que faire. Au bout de trente minutes, des pas se firent entendre, le bouclé détournant le regard de la fenêtre pour le plonger dans celui bleuté.

"Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps. C'est que je n'ai pas l'eau courante alors je devais chauffe l'eau manuellement. J'espère que ça t'ira! Si tu veux chauffer un peu plus, il suffit de mettre du bois sous la baignoire. Tu verras il y a une petite ouverture. Et j'y ai laissé des vêtements alors mets les tiens à laver. Si tu me cherches, je suis dans ma chambre."

Il s'éloigna et laissa le plus petit seul. Ne voulant pas gaspiller de temps, Thomas se dirigea dans la salle de bain et fera la porte à clé. Il vit un t-shirt et un sous-vêtement posé sur une chaise, ça devait être pour lui. Il se dépouilla et s'observa dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Son corps était toujours aussi fin, mais cette fois il était agrémenté de petites égratignures et hématomes. Au moins, aucune blessure grave. C'était un maigre prix à payer pour avoir fui. Croisant son regard dans la surface glacée, il se fit déterminé.

Il n'allait pas s'arrêter alors que sa nouvelle vie était proche. C'était une promesse.


	4. Chapter 4

Cela faisait maintenant 1 mois et 8 jours que Thomas avait commencé sa nouvelle vie. Son logeur, Damien, avait exprimé son opposition à le laisser partir sous prétexte qu'il ne connaissait pas assez la région. Il était obligé d'admettre que c'est néanmoins vrai. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle le bouclé voulait partir. Bien sûr qu'il voulait explorer le monde, être libre, mais depuis quelques temps, il sentait quelque chose en lui qui n'était pas familier. Il avait l'impression qu'une petite flamme s'était installée en lui et grossissait avec le temps. Il ne savait pas quoi faire avec ni comment réagir. C'était étrange de sentir ce genre de chaleur après avoir si longtemps vécu dans la froideur. Il ne savait pas si il aimait ce sentiment ou non, encore fallait-il qu'il sache ce que c'est qu'aimer. Après tout, le centre les avait formater pour ne rien ressentir. C'était... étrange de vivre avec quelqu'un de si expressive et extraverti que Damien. Ce dernier faisait tout pour le mettre à l'aise, mais il ne savait comment réagir. 

Mais il devait admettre que c'est... agréable de vivre dans un tel endroit, le calme et la sérénité dominant l'endroit. Damien l'accompagnait souvent pour la chasse, voulant savoir comment il fait pour réussir à attraper autant de gibier sans tomber dans l'excès. Quand le plus grand lui avait posé la question, il n'eut le droit qu'à un impassible:

"Parce que je suis programmé pour être un tueur."

Le silence avait été la seule discussion pendant le restant de la chasse. Thomas ne comprenait pas cette gêne que ressentait le plus grand. C'est pourtant une constance dans ce monde. Les humains chassent pour se nourrir, ça fait d'eux des tueurs mais ils refusent de se désigner comme tel. C'est hypocrite puisque cette espèce est pourtant celle qui en a fait disparaître tant d'autres. Les humains sont si compliqués, il ne pense pas pouvoir les comprendre. Sans doute est-ce dû à son "éducation". Il ne savait pas si il devait prendre ça comme une "bénédiction" ou au contraire une "malédiction". Au final, c'est préférable de ne plus y penser, son devoir est d'aller de l'avant, pas de rester bloqué sur son ancienne vie. 

Pour en revenir à Damien... Thomas devait se l'avouer qu'il était une compagnie agréable. Dès le début, il a fait le choix de faire confiance à un inconnu, un inconnu qui pouvait le tuer instantanément. Il doute que ce soit une chose commune chez les gens.Il avait pensé que c'était peut être une folie de sa part, qu'il n'était pas "stable". Mais il avait vite changé d'avis lorsqu'il l'avait vu s'occuper d'un renard, la patte broyée par un piège d'ours. Il l'avait vu s'en occuper avec le plus grand soin, veillant à ce que chacun de ses besoins soient remplis. Damien aurait très bien pu le laisser mourir dans le piège ou l'achever pour utiliser sa fourrure et sa chair. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il ne l'avait pas fait car il possède quelque chose que lui, il n'avait pas:

Des sentiments.

Des émotions.

Ces choses qui lui ont été enlevé, qu'on lui a arraché dès sa plus tendre enfance, ou plutôt sa plus tendre "programmation". On lui a refusé son humanité, son droit d'être humain, de posséder cette partie si précieuse et chère à laquelle chaque être s'accroche avec désespoir et détermination. Cette chose qui faisait d'eux des humains. Il s'était demandé à maintes et maintes reprises pourquoi on les lui avait arraché, interdit. La seule réponse qu'il possède est qu'il a été choisi pour ça. C'était plus facile de déshumaniser un enfant sans lien ni appartenance plutôt qu'un qui en a. Au moins on est sûr que personne ne cherchera le disparu. 

C'est cette possession qui l'avait gêné au début, l'empêchant de comprendre Damien. Les premiers jours, il ne savait que faire de ses sourires, de sa joie et de ses discussions anodines. Le plus grand lui demandait d'où il venait, quand il lui avait répondu qu'il venait d'un centre, Damien était confus, questionnant sur son lieu d'habitation avant le centre. Sa seule réponse ne fut qu'un

"Je ne sais pas."

A croire que c'était la seule réponse qu'il possédait pour les questions que Damien lui posait. Qui était sa famille, sa couleur préférée, les aliments qu'il aimait et détestait, ses passe-temps... Peu importe la question, sa réponse restait inchangée. Lui-même ne savait pas. Comment pouvait-il savoir tout ça, il n'en a jamais eu l'occasion. Mais à en croire le visage de Damien, ce n'était pas habituel. Il était même choqué. Mais il s'était ressaisi et avait affirmé que, puisqu'il ne savait pas, il allait l'aider à découvrir. Le bouclé lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir, et c'était vrai puisqu'il en a jamais ressenti le besoin. Mais il était resté sur ses positions. 

C'est ainsi que les deux semaines suivants celle de son arrivée, Damien lui faisait essayer plein de choses. Il avait commencé par ce qui semblait le plus simple: les passe-temps. Il lui avait fait faire plusieurs activités comme la pêche, le dessin ou encore la marche. Thomas avait apprécié cette dernière. C'était reposant et nouveau pour lui de simplement marcher dans la forêt sans se poser de questions. Bien entendu, il a fallait beaucoup d'essais pour qu'il baisse sa garde et se détende pendant la randonnée, mais ça s'en allait petit à petit. Néanmoins, c'était étrange pour lui, n'ayant jamais ressenti auparavant cette sensation. On leurs avait toujours appris à être sur leurs gardes et de marcher uniquement de cette manière, prêt à abattre tout ennemi apparaissant devant eux. Par conséquent, cette activité calme est un immense contraste avec ce qu'il avait vécu avant. Mais ce n'est pas mauvais. Il ne sait pas si il aime ça ou non mais... Il veut continuer à ressentir cette sérénité. Il voit bien que ce n'est pas ce que préfère faire Damien mais il continue de vouloir le faire ou l'accompagner quand le plus petit est sûr le point d'y aller seul. 

Thomas sent quelque chose se passer en lui quand il fait ça. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est, pensant au premier abord qu'il développait une maladie mais en examinant son corps, cette théorie a vite été écarté. Ça le turlupine de ne pas savoir ce que c'est, mais ce dont il est certain, c'est que c'est en lien avec son généreux logeur. Ça s'est reproduit quand Damien a proposé de lui apprendre la lecture après lui avoir avoué qu'il ne savait pas lire. Il était resté figé pendant un moment avant de sortir de sa stupeur et de lui déclarer qu'il lui apprendra. Depuis, tous les jours, pendant une heure, les deux hommes s'installent confortablement sur la seule table présente et la leçon commence. Selon le plus grand, le bouclé faisait des progrès fulgurants, et c'est quand il lui dit quelque chose de ce genre que le plus petit ressent cette petite chose chauffer dans sa poitrine. 

Il n'avait jamais reçu de compliments, la seule chose qui peut s'en rapprocher, ce sont les hochements de têtes des employés du centre face à leurs compétences. Alors en recevoir des vrais, déclarés aussi sincèrement, ne fait que nourrir cette petite flamme, la nourrissant petit à petit. Bien que ce soit dérangeant, ce n'est pas déplaisant. C'est même...

_Spécial_

Sans savoir pourquoi, l'idée que ces moments quotidiens disparaissent le repousse. Lorsque cette pensée lui vint à l'esprit, une sorte de pincement se fait ressentir. Il s'imagine ce qui se passerait si ça venait à arriver, ne faisant qu'empirer ce pincement. Imaginer Damien reprendre sa vie avant son arrivé, une vie seul. Est-ce que l'autre jeune homme ressentirait lui aussi ce tiraillement? Retournerait-il, comme lui, à une vie où la seule présence constante est un gouffre sans fin? Il espérait que ce ne serait pas le cas, le plus grand méritait bien mieux que ce trou noir qui le dévorerait petit à petit. 

Ça intriguait Thomas de se préoccuper autant du jeune homme. Jamais il n'aurait pensé s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Sa survie venait avant tout. Cependant... Depuis sa rencontre avec Damien, il semblait que ce dernier chamboulait tout son être. Et ça ne faisait qu'un mois qu'ils se "connaissaient"! Si il avait été à la place du plus grand, il l'aurait tué sans aucune hésitation. Mais lorsque son regard avait croisé ces orbes bleues, il semblait que quelque chose s'était passé, le poussant à faire "confiance" à ce parfait inconnu. Jusqu'à présent, cette chose qu'on appelle instinct, ne l'avait pas trompé. Il continuerait à s'y fier, son instinct ne l'ayant jamais trahi. Mais au moindre signe de tromperie de la part de Damien, une seule solution lui sera possible

_L'élimination._


	5. Chapter 5

Une certaine routine s'était installée, et ça ne déplaisait pas à Thomas. Ce dernier profitait du temps passé avec Damien, découvrant l'autre petit à petit mais également des choses nouvelles qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais su pouvoir connaître. Il avait appris comment faire du vélo par exemple. Ça semblait anodin mais la sensation du vent dans ses cheveux en pédalant lui donnait quelque chose de... Spécial.

Avec Damien, il apprenait surtout les liens sociaux et les autres. Ça allait petit à petit, mais il découvrait enfin le contact humain. Un contact qu'on lui avait toujours interdit car considéré comme "inutile" dans son "travail". Pour le moment, il était encore ignorant de tant de choses, mais il arrivait maintenant à comprendre un peu plus Damien.

Il savait quand ce dernier était triste, préoccupé, en colère ou encore joyeux. Il avait encore un peu de mal à aborder les raisons de ces états, mais maintenant, il pouvait assimiler ces mots à des expressions faciles, des sentiments.

Comprendre ce fait, quelque chose qui semble si banal pour d'autres mais inconnu pour lui, le rendait tout chose. Il se disait qu'il s'éloignait de son statut de "machine à tuer" pour un statut plus...

_Vivant_

_Normal_

Thomas se disait que, apprendre et comprendre tout ça, c'était un pas de plus loin vers son ancienne "vie". C'était comme une barrière de plus qui l'en séparait, s'assurant qu'il ne fera pas marché arrière, retombant dans ce gouffre insupportable.

Découvrir tous ces sentiments et émotions l'amenaient à se demander si tous les autres étaient pareils. Est-ce que les autres humains de l'extérieur sont comme Damien ? Sont-ils aussi... Amicaux ? Accueillant ? Portent-ils leurs émotions comme le fait Damien ? Si c'était le cas... Ça ne le dérangerait pas d'y aller. Ça doit être une aventure enrichissante de trouver cette réponse.

Bien entendu, il sait que tous les humains ont des différences, et c'est ce qui le rend encore plus curieux. Cependant, il devait bien y avoir un mauvais côté. Il l'avait bien connu ce côté sombre de l'être humain dans son "ancienne maison".

Alors... Se pourrait-il que ceux de l'extérieur ait également ce côté repoussant ? Si c'était le cas... Il ne voulait pas vraiment prendre le risque de le découvrir. Quelqu'un en lien avec "là-bas" pourrait le reconnaître ou savoir au sujet de son évasion et le dénoncer. Il avait appris que l'argent faisait tout dans cet endroit. Alors il ne voulait pas gâcher sa liberté par un être pourri par l'argent.

Cependant... Bien qu'il était agréable d'être ici, dans cette maisonnette en pleine forêt, avec Damien, il ne pensait pas y rester. Si il s'était évadé, c'était pour découvrir le monde, être enfin... _Lui._ Pas pour rester enfermé dans un autre endroit. Mais à chaque fois qu'il songeait à partir, il ne pouvait pas.

Il semblait que quelque chose voulait le retenir ici, lui disant que c'était un bon endroit pour vivre, qu'il ne risquait rien. En effet, le jeune homme ne courait aucun risque ici, sachant que le propriétaire ne lui ferait rien. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut.

_Es-tu sûr ?_

Thomas ouvrit ses yeux à cette pensée. Se redressant sur son lit, il regarda par la fenêtre le ciel assombri.

Depuis quelque temps, quelque chose semblait s'être, comme qui dirait, réveillé en lui. Ce n'était pas exactement comme une seconde personne, mais plus comme une voix, une chose plus ou moins consciente qui lui envoyait des pensées, des émotions...

Et il ne comprenait pas.

Ça ne lui ai jamais arrivé avant. Mais ça a commencé quelques jours après être arrivé ici. Thomas ne savait pas si ça avait un lien avec Damien ou si c'était juste une coïncidence. Mais inconsciemment, il savait qu'il pouvait faire entièrement confiance à cette... Chose.

Ce qui l'intriguait le plus c'est qu'elle semblait surtout réagir lorsqu'il ne savait pas comment agir avec Damien. La première fois que le plus jeune lui avait apporté un immense cerf pour le repas, la "chose" lui avait indiqué de remercier le plus grand en le regardant dans les yeux. Ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Damien semblait étonné et avait gonflé inconsciemment son torse.

À cette réaction, la chose semblait fière de lui. En sentant ça, il se dit que ça ne pouvait pas être mauvais puisqu'elle semblait savoir quoi faire quand lui ne savait pas.

Thomas ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela. Pour l'instant, il allait continuer à suivre ce que disait cette voix. De toute façon, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre. Mais il allait rester sur ses gardes. Il s'était demandé si c'était normal ou tout simplement lui qui devenait fou. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas en parler à quelqu'un.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le jour s'était doucement levé, éclairant de sa douce lumière la pièce. Thomas leva les yeux en direction de la porte en entendant des coups.

"Thomas ? T'es réveillé ?"

"Oui."

"Super ! Le petit déj' est prêt ! Tu viens ?"

"Oui."

Entendant les pas s'éloigner, Thomas attendit un moment avant de se lever. Se préparant, il resta pensif. Damien était toujours amical avec lui, un inconnu. Ils se connaissaient un peu plus, mais ils n'étaient pas tout à fait de proches amis. Le plus grand était toujours aux petits soins avec lui sans être trop collant et lui laissant toujours une zone de confort.

Le bouclé appréciait ça. C'était... Confortable d'être ici. Damien dégageait quelque chose qui ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise. Il prenait également le temps de lui apprendre tant de choses qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il était patient et ne l'engueulait jamais pour ne pas tout à fait comprendre du premier coup. N'importe qui aurait laissé tomber. Mais pas Damien.

Et pour ça, il méritait sa gratitude et son respect.

Sortant enfin de la pièce, Thomas se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'installa à la petite table. Damien vint aussitôt s'asseoir, apportant un plateau de nourriture.

"Voilà le petit déj'! Désolé c'est pas du luxe ! Mais bon ! Ça se mange quand même !"

"Merci. Tu sais que ça ne me dérange pas."

"je sais, mais je veux que tout soit nickel !"

N'en disant pas plus, le repas se fit dans un silence confortable. Ce n'était qu'un simple bol de céréales avec des tartines et du thé. Mais par rapport à la bouillie infâme qu'il avait connu auparavant, c'était un repas divin. Après un moment, Damien décida de couper court au silence.

"Au fait, il manque de plus en plus de trucs ici. Je pense aller en chercher en ville. Tu voudras m'accompagner ?"

Thomas se figea un instant dans sa bouchée mais se reprit, réfléchissant avant de répondre. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'était pas encore allé là-bas. Il se demandait à quoi ça ressemblait. Il devait avouer qu'il hésitait, puisqu'il y avait des chances, même fines, que quelqu'un le dénonce après l'avoir reconnu.

Cependant, il ne voulait pas vivre reclus, ne pouvant rien faire sauf se cacher car il ne voulait pas être pris. Il le savait dès le début qu'il y avait ce risque en s'évadant, et il l'avait pris.

Levant les yeux pour fixer Damien, il répondit de but en blanc.

"Oui... Je voudrais venir."

Maintenant qu'il avait accepté, il espérait juste qu'il n'allait pas le regretter. 


	6. Chapter 6

Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

C'était tout ce qui tournait encore et encore dans la tête de Thomas, ce dernier se posant des questions vis-à-vis de sa "première vraie" sortie dans le monde extérieur. 

Serait-ce un lieu fade comme "là-bas"? Ou au contraire, un lieu rempli de couleur comme ici? 

Comment seront les gens? Froids et calculateurs ou tout simplement aussi accueillants et chaleureux que Damien? 

Comment fonctionnait leur système?

Etaient-ils sous la direction d'un supérieur ou libres? 

Il ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre, préparant son sac pour toute éventualité. Mais Damien l'en avait empêché lorsqu'il l'avait vu mettre quelques armes dans son sac, prenant sa main d'un air paniqué et lui expliquant qu'il ne pouvait pas pendre ça.

Sur le coup, il n'avait pas compris, mais le plus grand lui avait expliqué qu'il risquait d'avoir des ennuis si son sac était fouillé et qu'on trouvait ce genre de chose dedans. Effectivement, maintenant ça semblait logique. Si il se baladait avec, il risquerait de se faire repérer et ça, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il devait rester discret et se fondre dans la masse. Il avait alors imité Damien, ne prenant qu'une bouteille d'eau et deux sandwichs que le plus jeune avait préparé.

Ils n'iraient pas avant demain matin en ville, Damien expliquant que ce sera mieux pour les achats puisqu'il y aura moins de monde et donc plus facile de circuler mais également de s'adapter plus facilement pour Thomas. 

Ils allèrent se coucher une fois la nuit tombée, mais un seul ne put s'endormir.

Thomas n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux, fixant vaguement le plafond de la chambre, occupé par ses pensées. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à dormir. D'habitude, il y arrive sans problème, même lorsqu'il avait exécuté ses chasseurs, il avait pu s'endormir avec facilité. 

Alors pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ce soir?

Rien de spécial ne s'était passé.

Et demain ne serait qu'une journée comme les autres.

Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il sortait réellement pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Non, depuis toujours même.

Mais ce n'était rien de spectaculaire. Une première fois, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une fois parmi tant d'autres. 

Alors...

_**Pourquoi?** _

Au final, Thomas n'avait pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, ses réflexions n'ayant cessé de l'importuner. Il ne comprenait toujours pas d'ailleurs, puisqu'il avait effectué sa routine quotidienne.

Il attendait patiemment que Damien termine ses tâches, regardant d'un air impassible le paysage à l'extérieur. Est-ce qu'il y aura autant de vert ? De végétation? 

Il ne put s'attarder longtemps sur ses questions, Damien posant sa main sur son épaule pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils devaient partir.

Hochant la tête, il suivit le plus grand, observant le chemin qu'ils prenaient pour se rendre en ville. 

En voyant la facilité avec laquelle Damien se déplaçait et trouvait ses repères, le bouclé se doutait qu'il était plus que familier avec son environnement, prouvant une profonde connaissance en lui malgré son air qui pouvait paraître "simplet" par moment. 

Thomas n'arrivait pas à vraiment se repérer, encore inconnu à cet environnement si sauvage. Il voyait bien les conifères, les hêtres, érables, fougères... Mais il ne pouvait pas différencier chaque spécimen de chaque famille. Il va devoir changer ça, avoir plus de connaissances ne fera que l'aider. 

Ils continuèrent à marcher, Thomas ne quittant pas du regard le dos large de l'autre homme. A vue de nez, et selon la disposition du soleil, il ne pouvait pas être plus de 9h, la rosée étant toujours présente sous leurs pieds.

Il fallut une demie-heure de plus avant que le calme de la forêt et la verdure laissa place à un espace plus ouvert, séparé en deux par un chemin de terre. Ce même chemin les guida jusqu'à un rassemblement de bâtiments. 

Contrairement aux livres, cet endroit n'était pas entouré de remparts, mais uniquement de hauts bâtiments, camouflant sans doute des plus petits. Thomas laissa son regard danser d'un endroit à un autre, voulant tout voir. Damien les guida jusqu'à ce qu'il semblait être le centre ville. 

Ce lieu grouillait de vie. Des étales se trouvaient partout, égayant les alentours par leurs senteurs et couleurs. Les gens se mêlaient les uns aux autres, discutant et débattant. Le regard de Thomas passa sur les étales, reconnaissant ce qu'il mangeait avec Damien, mais d'autres lui étant parfaitement inconnus. 

Il se demandait quels goûts ils avaient, si c'était rempli de saveurs ou au contraire, fade. Au final, il ne s'attarda pas dessus, se disant que, si il avait pu survivre sans jamais les goûter, ça pouvait continuer ainsi. Tant qu'il avait les nutriments qu'il fallait, pourquoi prendre autre chose? 

Thomas suivit Damien faire quelques courses pour eux, vendant ce qu'il a amené avec eux, négociant et troquant. Le bouclé en profita pour regarder attentivement ou sentir. Fermant les yeux, il inspira discrètement l'odeur des agrumes présents devant lui, 

Il ne remarqua pas le regard que lui donna Damien, plongé dans cette douce odeur. Rouvrant les yeux, il suivit le plus grand qui continua les courses. A aucun moment, il réalisa que Damien fixait ce qu'il regardait, les prenant ensuite. 

Bien qu'il restait sur ses gardes, une habitude dure à perdre mais néanmoins précieuse, le plus petit se laissa être bercé par cette ambiance. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle chose, n'ayant connu que l'indifférence et le silence. 

Thomas voulait savourer ce moment, se rappeler de cet instant. Il se sentait... tout drôle, comme si quelque chose grandissait en lui. Ce n'était pas négatif, au contraire, il n'y avait aucun symptôme physique négatifs. Ce sentiment semblait décuplé avec la présence de Damien. 

Il devait avouer que ce n'était pas désagréable d'être parmi d'autres humains. Son regard analysait chaque personne, autant qu'il pouvait.

Il désirait tout savoir du comportement "normal" que les autres possédaient. Et il voulait apprendre. Ça pourrait lui être utile pour mieux se cacher. Mais également pour se distancer un peu plus de son passé.

Damien lui avait déjà appris quelques trucs, plus ou moins consciemment. Par exemple, il avait appris que ce n'était pas normal de se balader constamment avec une arme. Que ce fait était réservé à une catégorie spécifique de la population. Au début, il ne comprenait pas. Comment ces personnes pouvaient-elles se protéger si elles ne possédaient aucune arme? Il avait ensuite compris que la catégorie que Damien avait désigné comme "la police" était là pour assurer la protection. Il avait un peu compris, mais il ne pourrait jamais faire confiance à des inconnus pour assurer sa sécurité. 

L'autre jeune homme lui avait également appris à comprendre un peu les autres humains. Il avait appris que si il voulait quelque chose, au lieu de menacer ou voler, il pouvait l'obtenir en payant ou en faisant des compliments pour bénéficier d'un rabais. Les gens étaient également plus aptes à faire ce qu'il voulait si il leur montrait de l'attention positive. 

Néanmoins, il restait un peu confus sur l'attention que certaines personnes se donnaient entre elles. Elles agissaient étrangement selon lui, par des gestes ou des paroles. Face à son regard confus, Damien l'avait regardé d'un air un peu amusé et perplexe face à son ignorance. Il lui avait expliqué que ces personnes étaient tout simplement amoureuses, et exprimaient leurs sentiments à travers leurs gestes et leurs paroles. 

Tout ce concept était nouveau pour lui. Pourquoi agir ainsi si il n'y a rien à gagner en échange? Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Il pouvait néanmoins admettre que l'être humain est une espèce assez curieuse. L'être humain a besoin d'attention et de sentiments pour vivre et s'épanouir. Pourtant, il n'en a jamais eu, alors pourquoi les autres désirent tant en recevoir? C'est si confus pour lui. 

Thomas devait avouer que Damien lui en apprenait beaucoup, et l'aidait à comprendre, bien mieux que si il était seul, ce tout nouveau monde dans lequel il est "entré". Il n'était pas idiot, il a vécu dans ce monde, mais en même temps, non. Il en a été coupé aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, cloîtré entre quatre murs, à obéir et apprendre ce que les personnes "normales", à ce qu'il a pu observer, n'apprennent pas habituellement. 

Il se demandait comment aurait été sa vie autrement. Est-ce qu'il serait devenu comme les personnes qu'il voit, ici, sur ce marché? Aurait-il connu Damien? Peut-être que oui ou non, la vie est si inconstante, tout comme l'humain. 

Son attention revint sur Damien, l'observant interagir avec l'un des marchands. Son regard analysait la scène, essayant de relever tout fait et geste qui pourrait l'aider plus tard. Bien vite, l'échange prit fin, Damien saluant le marchand avant de s'éloigner. 

Le reste de la matinée s'écoula rapidement et dans une ambiance un peu détendue entre les deux jeunes hommes, ce qui était un immense effort pour Thomas. Ce dernier, le regard attiré par une vitrine d'un herboriste, ne fit pas attention à Damien. Lorsqu'il réalisa rapidement que la grande présence n'était plus à ses côtés, ses yeux se plissèrent. Par réflexe, son corps se tendit, ses doigts de sa main droite prêts à récupérer le couteau à cran d'arrêt dissimulé dans sa manche. 

Restant discret en se mêlant comme si de rien n'était dans la foule, ses yeux analysèrent la foule, cherchant le moindre indice lui indiquant une possible piste de son hôte, une pensée lui vint à l'esprit.

_Quelqu'un lui a enlevé sa proie._


End file.
